


Tu Sombra

by karake456



Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Original Character(s), POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karake456/pseuds/karake456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los cambios no son el gusto de todos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tu Sombra

La música de la fiesta llegaba hasta sus oídos.

En esa noche callada, el gemido del violín y los tonos del piano cruzaban sin problema el marco de las ventanas abiertas, llenando la entrada y los jardínes con una melodía pacífica. Las risas y la ligera conversación se perdían en el fondo, como las estrellas eran opacadas ante la luz de la luna. La celebración estaba llegando en su punto más alto.

El hombre apoyado en la columna era el único invitado que parecía no disfrutar. Las parejas paseándose por el jardín ignoraban la figura trajeada y atractiva, tras una ojeada a su rostro imperturbable. La mayoría lo conocía como Lucano Mazzini, hermano menor de unos de los empresarios más poderosos de ese lado del mundo. Terco, violento, poco amable y demasiado inteligente, pocos se atrevían a permanecer a su alrededor.

Solo, fumándose un cigarrillo y ajeno a lo que causaba en otros invitados, deseaba que pronto acabara esa fiesta para marcharse lo más lejos posible. Su ceño yacía fruncido, mientras su mano libre no podía evitar desordenarse los cabellos rubios de rato en rato. Esa gente siempre le había desagradado...Y ahora que estaba presente también el hijo, ¿Lambert era su nombre?, su instinto le decía que era una tontería acercarse más.

Suspiró echando una mirada discreta a la entrada de la casa, abierta de par en par y decorada de forma exquisita. Desde allí, podía ver la pista de baile y los movimientos de los invitados, y parte de la mesa de bocadillos.

Si le interesara, podría observar a la mujer que lo había rechazado hacía algunos años bailar con su actual esposo. O espiar la redes de alianzas que se estaban formando, información muy útil para su hermano. En ese momento, era el mayor enemigo de todos los invitados de la fiesta, porque podía ver y escuchar la totalidad de sus falsedad.

Sin embargo, sus ojos siempre se dirigían al mismo punto de la habitación. La razón principal por la cual seguía quemándose los pulmones contra un pilar, bocanada a bocanada: Su hermano mayor, Carletto Mazzini, quien en esos momentos se encontraba en el centro de la fiesta, junto al anfitrión y uno de los experimentos más éxitosos en la creación de humanos artificiales.

Dio una calada profunda al pitillo a punto de consumirse, expulsando el humo por las fosas nasales y la boca. No admitiría en voz alta que esa aparente chica guapa le ponía nervioso, más aún si se encontraba tan cerca de su hermano, apenas a unos centímetros. Podía aceptar sus propios sentimientos confusos por Carletto, o los celos que a veces le atacaban sin motivo, pero un humano artificial...Bueno, eso era un poco más complicado.

Aparte...Está bien. Estaba muy asustado del futuro. Sí se podían realizar humanos a gusto, tan guapos y dóciles, ¿qué le quedaría a él? Una persona tan agresiva, tan insegura...Podrían fácilmente sustituirle, olvidarle. Dejó caer el resto del cigarrillo al suelo, pisando con fuerza las cenizas para acallar sus pensamientos.

"Tu no lo harías, ¿Verdad, Cat? Incluso si sale algo mucho más hermoso que yo, más listo." pensó, colocando una amarga sonrisa al notar que Cat tocaba la mejilla de la chica y decía algo al creador, risueño. Lucas palpó el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, sacando otro pitillo y el encendedor. Una nueva nube de humo le envolvió, justo cuando sus ojos verdes volvieron a la escena sin perderse ningún detalle.

Carletto nunca le dejaría.

\- ¿Verdad? -susurró, sin estar ya seguro de si la respuesta sería afirmativa.


End file.
